


Countdown

by sugrrbowl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Men Crying, Probably long story, Rape, Sex Toys, Smut, dom ouma yum, sub shuichi just cuz, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugrrbowl/pseuds/sugrrbowl
Summary: Every time Ouma and Saihara meet, they end up getting together. Every time before Saihara is about to climax, Ouma makes him count from 10 to 0. He usually pulls out at 5, leaving Saihara in agony. (rape, sex, drugs, and other forms of abuse will be included)





	1. :1

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, i really hope this story doesn't offend people bc it's gonna be kinda heavy in rape and drug abuse nsjknskjnk.. anyway enjoy owo. i will try my best to make this an enjoyable book!

Saihara usually sat alone. Ever since the dreadful death of Akamatsu, he had been questionably unusual. Ouma might have occasionally sat with him, but not too often would he do that. Ouma and Saihara seemed to grow seemingly closer, only after a few days. Everyone was equally concerned. Sometimes Ouma would even rub Saiharas thighs, or even peck his cheeks.

\- 

"Nishishi... Saihara-chan! What do you think you are doing?" Ouma giggled, with a charm in his voice. Saihara was combing Oumas hair from the back, because Ouma wouldn't let him do it if he asked. 

"Combing your hair, Ouma-kun. What else would I be doing?" Saihara replied. Ouma got a little pouty due to the 'incorrect' answer. Ouma stood up from the chair he was on, darted around and Saihara leaped back, tripping over a cord of rope in the process. Saihara held back tears, he felt like he broke a bone. 

"Saihara-chan? Are you okay?" Saihara didn't want to speak. If he opened his mouth even for breath, he would burst out millions of tears. Ouma sensed that Saihara was hurt, and grabbed onto his sore leg.

"Ouma! Don't do that!" Saihara cried. His assumption was correct. He started crying. His leg felt like a demon was biting on it, and trying to tug it off. Saihara tried to quiet down, but the pain was too great. Momota and Gokuhara heard his crying, and ran towards where they heard it. 

"Wh- What happened?! Ouma-kun, did you do this?" Momota said, shouting. Gokuhara just stood there dumbfounded. He honestly didn't know what to do. 

"No! Of course not. Why would I do such a thing?!" Saihara just screamed louder and tried to talk, and all that came out was the words 'give nurse' or 'sieve purse'. they all assumed it was nurse, and tried to find a first aid kit. 

-

Momota found the first aid, and did up Saiharas wounds. He was still crying. His pain was greater than he had ever felt before. Ouma forced away Momota and did it himself. Instantly, well, almost, Saihara stopped crying. His eyes were puffy, his lips and cheeks were tinted a darker red than they usually were, and his face was soaked in the tears he had just been crying for 35 minutes. He was breathing quick, and His hands were shaking. He was leaning against a wall, and there was a blanket underneath him. Ouma grabbed a bit of the blanket, and gently wiped away his tears. 

"It's okay, Saihara-chan..." Ouma whispered, as he crawled between Saiharas broken legs. Ouma brought his face so close to Saiharas, he could feel the moisture of his wet face. Saihara leaned in, and Ouma did too. They shared a kiss. Saiharas lips were soft, and smooth. Ouma had thin lips. It made Saihara love him even more. Their tongues intertwined, and they were there for almost 2 minutes. Momota and Gokuhara just watched. The wet sounds make Momota cringe. Their mouths separated, and they both exhaled. Momota sighed and whispered sarcastically.

"Are you two done yet?" He said, with a sense of jealousy. Mostly disgust. Ouma stared at Saihara with hazy eyes. Saihara just realised what happened, and blushed like he was a red chilli pepper.

"Well, you see Momota-chan... It depends whether Saihara-chan is done with me. Doesn't it Saihara?" Saihara seemed dizzy. When Ouma turned around to hear Saiharas answer, He was blinking his eyes closed. He eventually closed them. He fell asleep. Saihara must have been tired. Oumas eyes widened. Without hesitation Ouma also said he would take Saihara back to his room. Momota and Kaito agreed.


	2. :2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma decides to take advantage of sleeping Saihara
> 
> this chapter is a smut already GOD ouma ur thirsty

Ouma was having trouble lifting Saihara back to his room. Due to the fact Saihara is quite tall, he was having a lot of difficulty. Ouma eventually reached his room, and was sweating as if he was just sprinkled with water. He whispered some curses to himself, then opened the door. 

His room was in a mess. He forgot. He panicked, and lay Saihara on the floor outside, and cleaned his bed so Saihara could sleep. Once he was finished he decided to go through hell again, and place Saihara on the bed in a position he seemed comfortable, and placed a light blanket on him, and a pillow underneath his sore leg. Ouma continued to clean up his room, and hide most of his stuff under his bed. 

-

Ouma heard the quiet exhales of his person of interest, and was sitting in silence as if they were a sweet melody. He felt his hands grow warmer, as did his stomach and his face. He looked at Saihara. He thought for a moment. 

'How could I pass this opportunity...?' His face scattered with a pink rosé color. 'No... I can't...' He thought to himself even more. He took Saiharas sleeping hand, and placed it on his crotch. A soft moan escaped his lips. He quickly realised what he was doing, and moved the hand away. His face was completely red. '...what am I doing?' he thought quietly to himself. 'Shit... I'm hard...' he whispered, but in his head to himself. He slowly unzipped his pants to release a bulge, and slightly wet underwear. 

"Lets give this a try, Saihara-chan..." He chuckled to the sleeping boy, and placed Saiharas hand on his underwear. He moved his hand around, and used Saiharas fingers to massage his erection. Soft gasps and moans would occasionally escape the boys mouth. He was reaching his climax, and decided to count from 10 to 0. He was doing great. 

"Ten... nine.. eight.. seven.. hah... six.. fi-" His countdown was interrupted by his underwear soaking and a strange feeling in his stomach. 

A loud moan of Saihara-chan, followed by Saihara waking up due to the loud noises.

Oumas breathing was heavy, and Saihara was a little worried

"O-Ouma?" A quiet, yet cute yawn was heard from Saihara. "What time is i-" Saihara noticed Oumas underwear and pants, and his hands. He blushed. It was extremely visible due to his pale skin tone. 

"Let it slide, Saihara-chan!" Ouma said with a smile on his face. He handed Saihara a cloth that was underneath his bed, possibly from the mess earlier. Saihara was still confused, but just nodded. 

"S-Sure..." He smiled, while wiping off his hands.


	3. for ria and ari love u bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so ria is the bitch who wants PISS MF GALORE and ari is her fucking god ass gf and shes gonna help me with the chapter owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot - mostly ari bc im a lazy bitc
> 
> writing - me
> 
> grammar - me
> 
> kills self - me
> 
> her idea -  
> plot - smth cliche i guess like oma givin sahara a bj and sssssssssssaiiiharu pissessss instead of cums  
> idk  
> or like  
> piss in booty
> 
> location - i know nothing abt dvr3 so idk the setting and everything  
> but they should be in ouma's room  
> or whatever
> 
> extras - and saihara initiates the sexy time  
> and then mistakes him having to pee pee for his climax  
> and pisses in ouma's mouth or whatever  
> idk this is weird is that how a piss kink works?
> 
> again this bitch made all that up go fucking appreciate her hard 
> 
> her name is ARI (i dont remember her full name oops i think its ariana @ me bitch)
> 
> ((SHE CORRECTED ME ITS ARIANNA IM DUMB BITCH LOVE U))

After all the mayhem of Saihara breaking his leg, and Ouma and Saihara kissing, it was all a mess. Saihara was flustered beyond belief. He couldn't walk one step without covering his face with his hands. Ouma just seemed happier. They were walking together to meet Gokuhara and Momota. Ouma even suggested he hold Saiharas hands to stop him from covering his face. Saihara needed no time to think, and squeezed Oumas hand.

-

They arrived at Momotas room, and Ouma knocked on the door. There was almost an instant answer. It was Momota with a smile on his face.

"Saihara-chan! Ouma-kun... Hello!" He shouted. He seemed to only care about Saiharas state, not Oumas. He went to look at Saiharas leg. "How were you able to walk on this?! It's so bruised!" He was going to reach out to touch it, but then he noticed Ouma holding Saiharas hand. Momota backed away slightly, and put his hand on his chin. 

"Hm? What's wrong, Momta-chan?" Ouma teased, knowing 100% it was because they were holding hand. 

"Y'know... I kinda, uh... Don't approve?" Momota said with a cocky tone. Ouma knew he didn't. He also knew that Momota may have had feelings for Saihara in the past, and got a girlfriend to cover it up.

"What's not to approve? We love each other, don't we?" Saihara tensed up, and all the heat went to his head. His face was so red, you couldn't even see his lips. He squeezed Oumas hand a little harder. Saihara thought, 'Do we really?' He came to the conclusion he did, because why would he be all flustered like this? No one knows. Saihara just nodded and Momota sighed. 

"Well, alright... Don't treat Saihara badly, if you know what's good for you, you will treat him like a king!" He pronounced confidently, then Saihara dragged Ouma off to the bathroom. Momota was a little dumbfounded, but just shut his door and decided to wait for their second arrival. 

-

In the bathroom, Saihara pushed Ouma against a wall. Ouma raised an eyebrow, and decided to tease Saihara a little bit. 

"What do you think I'm gonna do? Let you top me? No way. You are totally a bottom!" Ouma chuckled. 

"U-Uh... I was hoping..." Saihara confessed. He got shy again, and backed off. Ouma frowned because he didn't think Saihara would back down. Ouma thought up a plan. He made a buzzer sound, like in the game shows when you get a question wrong. 

"Wrong! Rule number one of being a top, never back down when the person you want to top wants to top you!" Saihara seemed confused. Ouma placed his hand on Saiharas cheek and sighed. "But sadly, for this one time... You are gonna have to back down, because I am the obvious top in this relationship, buddy!" Saihara lowered his eyebrow and squinted as if he was trying to decipher something. "Look... I'll suck your dick, but thats it! Got it, handsome?" Ouma offered as he seductively walked up to Saihara and closed his face into his. 

Saiharas face scattered with a light pink color. He nodded, while visibly shaking. Ouma comforted him, and told him to relax. Ouma then led him to sit. "Hop up on the sinks... And undo your pants, okay?" Saihara nodded. Saihara leaped up onto the sink and undid his jeans. Ouma slowly slid off Saiharas boxers. Saihara was already hard. He blushed harder than he already was. 

"Wow... Just getting ready turns you on? You're easy..." Ouma teased, and started stroking his length. A soft gasp was let. Ouma continued stroking, until Saihara spoke up. 

"I need to use the bathroom, Ouma-kun... Can't you wait?" He whispered between small pants. Ouma looked up and shook his head. 

"Why should we? It's alright, Saihara-chan..." He nagged, as he started licking Saiharas thighs, for build up. Saihara stopped moaning for a while, then Ouma started sucking the tip of Saiharas manhood. Saihara gasped, and continued to let out soft moans. 

-

After a while, Ouma started to suck the whole thing, and Saiharas moans got louder. Saihara seemed at his peak, and started to speak. "I... I feel weird, Ouma-kun... I feel like.. Like I'm gonna cum..." He seemed to get out, in between heated pants. Ouma started moving his head faster and licking it while sucking it. Saihara seemed to enjoy it. The sound of his lips against Saiharas skin, seemed to turn Ouma on. He didn't anticipate that, so now he's stuck with a boner, while he's sucking 'the guy he's attracted to's dick. 

Saiharas moan got a little louder and Ouma started counting in his head. 

'Ten...' 

"Ouma-kun!"

'Nine...'

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!"

'Eight...'

"Ah... I don't like this feeling..."

'Seven...'

"I'm so close... Please!"

'Six...' 

"Ouma!"

'Five.'

Ouma pulled his mouth off Saihara, and wiped away his drool. Saiharas breathing was fast, and he was sweating. It was an image anyone would find attractive. Saihara tried to talk, and got out a little bit.

"Wh... Why did you stop?" He whispered, and Saihara smirked. Saihara groaned, and shifted his stomach. He was visibly uncomfortable. Ouma just looked at him, and smirked. 

"I stopped so that when you do cum, you will give me a nice load, won't you?" Ouma seemed proud by this statement. But Saihara just groaned and pulled Oumas hair.

"Just finish already, I'm dying over here.." Saihara said, with an angry look on his face, Ouma instantly put his mouth back on and sucked more. Saihara gasped, and then let out a large moan, as he reached his climax. But, to Oumas surprise, He didn't cum. He pissed in Oumas mouth. Ouma gagged into the sink.

"I told you... I needed to use the bathroom..." Ouma just sighed and smiled. 

"It's okay, Saihara-chan!" Saihara smiled, and blushed.

"Let's go back to my room, we can do more in there!" Ouma smiled, trying to sound nice. Saihara nodded. They exited the bathroom, and made their way to Oumas room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IF I DIDNT USE ALL HER IDEAS IM SORRY I JUST FORGOT SOME OK 
> 
> sorry i didnt use oumas room oops i literally just used it for the last one tho so HMMM sos bitch xoxo


	4. : 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ouma might get a little op tonight bbs

Ouma and Saihara were walking back to Oumas room. Everything that happened in the bathroom, made Saihara blush every time he heard bathroom after that. He was still embarrassed about what happened. Ouma held Saiharas hand tightly. As if Saihara were the last thing he loved in life. It seemed like he was. The light tapping of their shoes against the floor made the silence slightly awkward, so Ouma decided to speak up to stop the tension.

"What do you wanna do when we get to the room?~" He smirked, mostly just to get Saihara excited. Saihara looked away, and put his head down. His steps were small, and he talked so quiet not even a mouse could hear him. 

"Uhm... I-I don't.. I don't mind..." Saihara blushed. Ouma smiled, knowing that would've been his answer. He nudged Saiharas shoulder, and giggled. Then pulled a teasing face, and whispered into Saiharas ear,

"How about some toys? Or even a vibrator?" Saihara jumped when he heard that, and almost purposely distanced himself from Ouma. He didn't mean to, so he walked back to Ouma and grabbed his hand once again. Ouma snorted a small bit, but then went back to walking. Saihara tried to forget Oumas suggestion, but it kept popping up in his head. The way he said it almost made Saihara thirsty for Ouma. They then continued walking in silence, holding hands, for around 5 minutes. 

-

They arrived at Oumas room, and saihara let go of Oumas hand so Ouma could open the door. He did accordingly. Ouma opened the door, and let Saihara in first. Then walked in behind him. Ouma then hurried in and locked the door behind them. Saihara didn't notice this, and just sat down on a spare chair that was in Oumas room. Ouma sat on his bed, and decided to get straight to business. 

"Well? Are you gonna strip or not. Because, well, I am. So I expect you to too, yknow." Ouma told Saihara in a demanding tone. Ouma began taking off his clothes. Saihara quickly took the memo, and hurried to do the same. Ouma first took off his scarf. Saihara stared at him as he did. Saihara didn't even notice how thin Ouma was until he took off his scarf. He spoke up as soon as he saw, and then started taking off his own clothes as he talked. 

"Your scarf. You are so much thinner than I imagined." Saihara told ouma as he took off his pants. Ouma looked in the mirror at himself. He hardly recognised himself without his scarf on. 

"Huh. I always wear it, so, it's a normal thing to not think I'm not that skinny." Ouma pointed out as he took off his jacket and shirt. Saihara couldn't help but look at Oumas chest as he took off his shirt. Ouma was surprisingly built for such a small boy. Saihara didn't even notice he was hard, so he continued to take off his jumper and top, and then sat back down on the chair. Ouma took off his pants, and sat back down on the bed. Ouma looked over at Saihara, and noticed that he was hard before Saihara even noticed himself. 

"Uh, Hah... Saihara-chan?" He giggled awkwardly. Saihara looked over at him, with a confused look. 

"Yeah?" He smiled. Saihara shifted in the chair. Ouma continued looking at his leg area that Saihara couldn't tell he was looking at. 

"You're kinda hard, Saihara-chan." He said, almost so flat you couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. Saihara looked down at his boner, and panicked, and tried to convince Ouma that he didn't even notice his own erection.

"O-Oh my god! I didn't even know it was there! I-I'm sorry, Ouma-kun..." He said, apologetically. Ouma laughed and explained that it was okay. Ouma then invited Saihara over to the bed.

"Well? Are you coming over to the bed, or not?" Saihara smiled, and nodded. He slowly made his way over to the bed. and sat down. Ouma then continued to take off his own underwear, and signaled Saihara to do the same. Saihara slid off his underwear and neatly folded them, and placed them on Oumas bedside table. Saihara sat against the bed frame, letting Ouma be in charge of everything. Ouma grabbed a cardboard box from underneath his bed. He opened it, and poured its content out onto the bed. Out fell a large selection of sex toys, dildos, ropes, eye masks, gags, and all the other stuff you could imagine. Saiharas eyes widened at the thought of all this, and started sweating a little bit. 

"A-Are we... Are we going to use all of these? Like uh... Every single one?" Saihara asked worryingly. Ouma nodded, but added a comment. 

"That's only if you want to, Saihara-chan!" He smiled. Saihara nodded, and worry filled his head even more than it already was. Ouma selected a pre-tied bondage rope and a dildo. Ouma handed Saihara some of the ropes and pointed at two holes in the ropes. 

"Put your two ankles in these, and I'll do the rest." Saihara nodded, shakingly. Saihara put his two ankles in the holes, and then let Ouma do his hands. Ouma tightened the ropes on his ankles, and then grabbed a bottle that was on his bedside table, and poured it on the dildo. 

"What's that?" Saihara leaned his head to the side and asked. Ouma quickly grabbed Saiharas hair, and straightened up his head. 

"Stay still, dog." Saihara gulped, and thought about what was going to happen next.


	5. :5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some pr0N xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bondage and sex toysand RAPE AND NON-CON OOF is that a warning okay bye

Saihara, slightly shaken by Oumas statement, sat still like Ouma asked. Ouma then leaned over, and placed the dildo on the table, and grabbed two pill shaped vibrators from in the box. Ouma roughly crawled over to Saihara, and knocked him over onto his back. Saihara grunted a little, and was met with a slap on the thigh. Saihara flinched at this sudden touch. Ouma shouted in a dominant tone, "Quiet." Saihara gulped quietly, and nodded his head. Again, met with a slap to the thigh, "I said, stay still." Saihara squinted his eyes, the pain a little more intense than last time. Ouma picked up the rope from on Saiharas chest, and slid a vibrator on either nipple. Saihara gasped at the sudden feeling, but remembered his task when Ouma shot him an intense look. 

Ouma reached over to the table and grabbed the lubricated dildo, and without warning, shoved it up Saiharas ass. Saihara winced and tears formed in his eyes. "S-Stop! My leg!" Ouma took the information for account, and slowed down, but didn't stop. Saihara started to cry louder for every thrust. The pain was excruciating. Ouma started to stroke Saiharas cock, as Saihara cried for help. "P-Please, Ouma-k-kun... I-It hurts!" Saihara said, as he struggled in the ropes that bound his body. "Oh-Ouma... Please! Stop! I-I don't want to!" Saiharas tears grew more, and the pain in his stomach and legs was almost deadly. Ouma stopped jacking him off, and turned up the vibrators on Saiharas chest. Saihara slowly let the pain turn into pleasure. His body grew accustomed to the pain. Soon moans of pleasure filled Oumas bedroom. Ouma shoved the dildo in and out faster as Saihara grew more used to it. 

Saihara started to moan louder, and Ouma took the signal that he was close to his climax. "Ouma-kun! H... Harder!" Ouma followed, and thrusted it in and out as hard as he could. Saihara groaned louder than he would have ever before. "I-I'm... I'm gonna cum! Please Ouma-kun!" Ouma kept thrusting, he wanted to hear his beloved Saihara moan louder. Ouma pushed harder, and decided to give Saihara an order.

"Count down from ten." Ouma demanded, while still thrusting hard. Saihara seemed confused by his demand, but outright pleasure stood in his way. 

"T-Ten..."

Ouma pushed it in almost so the whole dildo was up there. Saihara moaned, as he tried to say the next number. 

"Ngh... N-Nine..."

Ouma grabbed Saiharas cock and started giving him a quick handjob.

"Eh... Eight!" 

Saihara moaned as he struggled to speak another word. 

"S-Seven..." 

Saihara seemed so close, Ouma almost felt bad for what he was going to do. 

"Ah... Six.." 

Ouma quickened his pace with both his hand and the dildo. 

"Five! Gah..." 

Ouma pulled away his hand, and snatched away the dildo. Saihara looked at Ouma, salty, in a way. He panted slowly, and was sweating immensely. "Why did you... Why did you do that again?" Saihara complained in between heavy breaths. "Just because!" Ouma giggled, and smashed his lips against Saiharas. Saihara instantly accepted the kiss, and allowed Oumas tongue into his own mouth. They kissed for almost 2 minutes, letting go every now again for breath. They were about to go back into the kiss, but there was a knock on the door. 

"Ouma-kun? Its Kiibo! Open the door, please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter but my friends reading it and shes just done chapter four so


	6. :6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mAYBE A CERTAIN SOMEONE (COCUGH COUGH KIIBO?) A LSO LIKES A CERTAIN SOMEONE (COUGh HACJLE O U MA CHOKES) THEN GETS KINDA MAD BC ANOTHER SOMEONE (( AAAAAAAAAAAASAHARA COUGH COUGH) IS HIS BOYFRIEND [yes kiibo fell in love @ me HOE][[kIIBO CAN BLUSH ITS IN THE FUCKING GAME @@ME]]
> 
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my space key was broke for most of the chapter i only fixed it like halfway through xoxo so forgive the delay

Ouma began to sweat. Kiibo, of all people, was at the door. Why him? Saihara groaned, and Ouma started to put everything under the bed. The toys, the spare ropes, and believe it or not he even put Saihara under the bed with them. "Saihara, can I put you under the bed for the while that Kiibo is here? It'll only be a minute." Ouma pleaded. Saihara frowned and nodded. Ouma quickly undid his ankle ropes. turned off the vibrators, and forgot to undo Saiharas wrist ropes. Saihara climbed under the bed, with a sigh. Ouma then remade the bed and shouted out to let Kiibo know he was there, "Wait a sec, Robo-dick!" Ouma hurried to put on his clothes. He didn't even check if they were his clothes. He just needed any clothes. Ouma checked his hair in the mirror, and scurried to the door. 

He opened the door with a smile on his face. Kiibo glanced at Ouma with a quizzical look, "Uh, Ouma? Why do you have Saihara-kuns uniform on?" Ouma glanced down at his body, and quickly had to think of an excuse. "Can't you figure it out with your, like, super-cool radical robot brain?" Ouma cheekily said. Kiibo shook his head, "E-Eh..." Ouma groaned. He placed his hand on Kiibos shoulder,"Obviously, so clearly, without a doubt it's because me and Saihara are dating, of course!" Saihara choked from under the bed. Ouma smiled, with fake content. Kiibo seemed confused by his statement, but then blushed. Ouma couldn't understand why Kiibo blushed, but he just forgot about it. Kiibo then put what seemed almost like a disappointed face on, "You are?... I-I am, uhm... Happy for you?" Obviously a lie. I mean, even the dumbest person could figure that out. 

Ouma smiled and grabbed Kiibos hand, "Thank you, Kiibo! Nishishi~" He tried to put on a sweet, or even innocent face. Kiibo snatched away his hand. Ouma flinched at this sudden action. Ouma started to put everything together. Does Kiibo...?

"W-Well, I'll be on my wa-" He was quickly interrupted with a kiss on the cheek, from Ouma. Kiibo eyes widened and he almost seemed paralysed, "That doesn't mean I can't make time for you, Robo-dick~" Ouma whispered to Kiibo. Saihara shook his head underneath the bed. He knew that cover up wasn't going to last long. He didn't even worry about it. Ouma, on the other hand, was running through all the possible ways Saihara would be mad, or upset, or even forget about Ouma all together. He let it slide, though. He had to stay happy for Kiibo, "Wh-What?! You c... can't! You are with Saihara-kun!" Ouma just shushed him with a finger to his... lips? "But, you know you want to. Don't you? You don't give a diddly darn fuck about Saihara-chan, do you? You just want me." Ouma said, walking up to the robot standing in front of him. "B- If Saih- Hah... You're right..." He whispered, with a sigh. Ouma nodded, and stroked the robots cheek. "I know. Now, I'll meet with you later on by the statue in the yard, okay?" Kiibo nodded, with a large smile on his face. He bowed, and thanked Ouma. "Thank you, Ouma-kun!" Ouma shook his head, and chuckled. "That can be just Ouma to you." Kiibo blushed, and walked off. 

Ouma quickly shut the door and ran over to Saihara. Saihara reached out his arms, and Ouma grabbed them to pull him out. Once Saihara was out, Ouma pulled Saihara into a hug. Both in their different minds, Saihara was confused. Ouma pulled him in tighter, and whispered into his shoulder. "I'm sorry... I'll tell him no later on, I promise. I'm really, so, sorry!" Saihara smiled, "It's okay, Ouma-kun. But when you were talking to him... you said we were dating?" Saihara looked down to the boy hugging hard onto the bare body. Ouma pulled away, and smiled. "Only if you want to?" Ouma asked, with a smile. Saihara nodded. "Of course I'll date you, Ouma-kun." Eyes lit up, Ouma leapt onto Saihara with a huge smirk on his face, "Really?!" He laughed. Saihara chuckled, "Yes! And, I'd hug you, but you kinda forgot to undo the ties on my wrists." Ouma didn't hesitate to undo them. He quickly untied it, and Saihara leapt into the hug once they were off. Ouma and Saihara relaxed, into a calm position. Ouma had his head laying on Saihara thighs, and Saihara was playing with Oumas hair. 

"Give me a kiss." Ouma demanded, as he sat up from the lying position he was in. Saihara smiled, and grabbed Oumas cheeks. Saihara pulled him into his lips. It wasn't aggressive, but it wasn't weak either. It was sweet. Saihara then pulled away, and smiled. "I'm kinda sleepy. Wanna take a nap?" Ouma nodded and got up. "Okay! Change out of the ropes, though. I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable, my beloved Saihara-chan!" Ouma smiled, as he got out of his clothes, apart from his top. Or, Saiharas top. And leaped into bed. Saihara tried to take off the ropes, but couldn't reach the last knot on his back. "Uh, Ouma-kun? I can't reach the last one... could you get it for me?" Ouma turned around, and nodded. He reached up to undo the knot, but felt Saihara shake to his light touch on his back. "What's wrong? Why are you shaking?" Saihara shook his head, "I-It's nothing, Ouma-kun." He quivered. Ouma shook it off, and threw the tie away. "There. Now get into your pyjamas and get into bed. I'm cold in here!" Saihara giggled and got on some clothes. He hopped into bed beside Ouma, and cuddled into his body. 

"I love you, Ouma-kun."

"Love ya too, Saihara-chan!"


End file.
